Theater
Theater is a Team DeathMatch sets within the outside area of an abandoned theater. Availability * CF China: Theater * CF West: Theater * CF Japan: Old Theater * CF Vietnam: Old Theater Introduction This map also has various location where you can camp, rush and tank. This map was highly used for nade killing because the map is small, so it's easy to get a grenade kill. In this map, all the boxes are non-penetrable, meaning that you can't shoot through a box, even with 100% wall bang guns. This map however has a very clever camp spot in the middle of it. You will probably need 2 people to get upon the tollbooth. It's a good camping spot, but it's hard to evade from the enemy. In other way, the "outside" of the building, that is, the long way through both Global Risk and Black List sides, it's a perfect place to snipe, and even to single shoot with powerful weapons like M14EBR or even AK or M4A1. Global Risk Global Risk starts off in a small room with two pathways in which you can take. You can take the right pathway which leads you to the middle of the map and the enemy's base. If you go and take the left pathway which can leads you outside of the building or you can go in the middle of the map and get to the enemy's base. The outside of the building is a long pathway to the enemy's base with limited amount of obstacles which you can use to take cover. As you are trying to go to the middle of the map, there are different boxes and obstacles which you can use to your advantage by taking cover when getting fired on. Black List The Black List base is the same as the Global Risk base but with a few minor differences. You start off in a small room with two pathways in which you can take. You can take the right pathway which leads you to the middle of the map and the enemy's base. If you go and take the left pathway which can leads you outside of the building or you can go in the middle of the map and get to the enemy's base. The outside of the building is a long pathway to the enemy's base with limited amount of obstacles which you can use to take cover. As you are trying to go to the middle of the map, there are different boxes and obstacles which you can use to your advantage by taking cover when getting fired on. Tips * Throw a nade into the enemies side when you are at the middle of the map. The chances of getting a nade kill is about 30% to 40%. * When your using a sniper (any kind), try to go through the long side. It's the best way to camp and snipe. If you go to the middle, try to camp in the middle of the map (close to the tollbooth). * There is a mini-hiding spot in the middle of the long side, it's a perfect way to hide from and snipers and to camp. * When in the middle, if you like to move left or right really fast, go upon the tollbooth (by yourself if possible) and try to shoot the enemy. They will get confused, since there is a fence blocking the view. * When in a knife match, if you want to escape from the enemies, you can always go upon the tollbooth and/or all the boxes on each side. Gallery Theater.png|Theater. Category:Maps Category:Team Deathmatch Category:CrossFire